koffandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi Yashiro
Japan |Height = 190 cm (6'3") |Weight = 99 kg (218 lbs) |Blood Type = O |Job/Occupation = Heavenly king of Orochi |Likes = Amber |Dislikes = Eggplant, narrow |Hobbies = Band, travel |Favorite Food = Hosaki-Memma (variation of chopped bamboo shoots), Chinese noodle (especially ready-to-eat Chinese noodle) |Forte in Sports = Swimming |Favorite Music = Rock |Fighting Style = Orochi Terra }}Yashiro Nanakase of the Parched Earth (乾いた大地の社, Kawaita Daichi no Yashiro) is the Heavenly King title of Yashiro Nanakase. This is an alternate form of Yashiro that was introduced in The King of Fighters '97 as part of the sub-boss team, alongside Orochi Shermie and Orochi Chris. The inspiration for his Orochi name was taken from the ending song of Combat Mecha Xabungle. Story It's not known when Yashiro realized he was a Heavenly King. At the end of the tournament, Yashiro, Shermie and Chris activate the Riot of the Blood within Leona and Iori Yagami. When they are defeated, the New Faces Team reveal themselves as the Heavenly Kings and fight the player's team. When they are defeated Yashiro kills Shermie and Chris before killing himself to give their energy to Orochi. Personality As a Heavenly King, Yashiro gives himself to his master and his goal: destroy humanity. Powers *'Geokinesis' - Granted by Orochi, Yashiro is able to control the earth. **'Earthquake' - Yashiro can create earthquakes by simply willing them to happen. **'Eruption' - Yashiro focus his power and make volcanoes erupt. **'Super Strength' - Yashiro is empowered by earth's energy and is able to grab and throw anyone with no apparent effort. **'Seismic Impact' - Yashiro empowers his throws by triggering this power. When his opponent reaches the floor after being thrown, Yashiro creates small bursts of energy from the earth beneath them, causing even more damage to his opponent. **'Earth Blast' - By touching the ground and absorbing energy from the earth, Yashiro can fire a powerful blast of energy. The longer he absorbs energy from the earth, the more powerful the blast becomes. *'Orochi Power' - As a Heavenly King, Yashiro has limited control over the Orochi Power. **'Activate Riot of the Blood' - Yashiro can activate the Riot of the Blood in those succeptible to it. **'Syphon' - Yashiro can channel energy and transfer it to his master. **'Orochi Energy' - Yashiro can use energy from Orochi and transform it into a raw state, making him able to create a pillar of energy, on which a skull appears. He uses it to finish his opponent off. Fighting Style Yashiro leaves his striking style and gains an entirely grappling-based style, using his now acquired super strength to help him in battle. He mimics Goro Daimon's moves to an extent while maintaining his agility. Like the other Four Kings, his moves are all written using the Cyrillic alphabet. Music *'Rhythmic Hallucination' - The King of Fighters '97, '98, '98 Ultimate Match, R-1, R-2, Sky Stage, Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *'Violent Fire, Lightning, Earth' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Butterfly Emerges from Chrysalis' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 - sub boss *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Mobile Appearances * Kimi wa Hero * The King of Fighters World * The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * The King of Fighters: Destiny (Game) * SNK Fighting Age Cameo Appearances *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - in Shermie's ending Similar Characters *Yashiro Nanakase See also *Orochi Yashiro/Move list *Orochi Yashiro/Gallery *Yashiro Nanakase/Quotes Trivia * Similar to Ralf Jones Galactica Phantom, Orochi Yashiro's Armageddon is based on the move Kaoru Hanayama used in his fight against Spec. * In regards to such a move, it is never in the same game as his Hoeru Daichi DM. As a result, Orochi Yashiro's entire special moves list has only one DM or uniquely-named move out of the rest that can even hit an airborne foe. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Yashiro-orochi-neowave.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork for Orochi Yashiro. Image:KOF-Kyo244.jpg|Orochi Yashiro in The King of Fighters: Kyo. Falcoon-Orochi Yashiro.jpg|Orochi Yashiro by Falcoon es:Orochi Yashiro Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Boss character